An elevator system is a moving means that conveniently carries passengers upstairs or downstairs. A common elevator system includes an elevator monitoring device capable of constantly monitoring elevators so as to safely carry the passengers to a target floor.
The elevator monitoring device receives operation information related to the current service floor, moving direction of the elevator, elevator moving status, hall/car call registered floor and the like, as well as control information related to movement to a specific floor, parking of the elevator and the like. Such information is received from a control unit of each elevator, thus enabling the elevators to be monitored in real time.
Generally, a plurality of elevators in the elevator system is classified into a plurality of elevator groups according to elevator characteristics for control and monitoring. Each elevator group includes at least one elevator. The conventional elevator monitoring device selects an arbitrary elevator group among the plurality of elevator groups and then displays various information on the elevators included in the selected elevator group through a monitoring screen.
When elevator-related information is displayed on the monitoring screen, the number of elevator groups that can be displayed is limited to one due to the limited size of the monitoring screen. Therefore, in order to monitor a specific elevator that is not included in the elevator group being currently displayed, the elevator group displayed on the monitoring screen must be switched to the elevator group, which includes that specific elevator.
If the elevator group displayed on the monitoring screen is changed, the elevators included in the previous elevator group cannot be monitored anymore. That is, it is impossible to monitor elevators of different elevator groups through one monitoring screen in the conventional elevator monitoring device.
Also, if setup values determining the service floors of each elevator are set differently from each other, there arises a problem in that the number of elevator groups must be set to as many as the number of elevators. Furthermore, in order to monitor each elevator, the monitoring screen must be changed as many times as the number of elevators.
In order to solve the above problems, a communication interface connecting each elevator group is employed to monitor elevators of different elevator groups through one monitoring screen. However, there is a problem in that an additional communication interface must be installed. Furthermore, since noise is generated due to the communication interface, it is difficult to obtain accurate elevator-related information.